nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Gauche Cambel
A member of the Pillar Alliance experimental organization, F.A.I.T.H., he joined shortly before the conquering of the sky island of Cocoon. During his trainings days he met Latis Aria, a girl who had been promoted to Co-Leader of Squad 1, despite her young age. The two began a relationship and as a result Gauche started to think more and more about his life after F.A.I.T.H.. : On his first mission, the capturing of the sky island Dahzi, he became a legendary figure among the soldiers and earned the title, The Nightmare of Faith. Background Born in Narthus to a poor family, his father died when he was young and his mother struggled to raise him to adulthood, her health began to decline when Gauche was in his mid-teenager years and she died before he graduated from school. He did not have enough for an education at an institution, nor did he have any above normal abilities and so he just wandered around the world for a few years, meeting various people, including a Heaven's Blade. : Shion Dark, as she called himself was the first woman Gauche became interested in, but not as a romantic partner, rather he thought of her as a little sister, though she found him quite annoying. They met various times as Gauche traveled the Neutral Lands. Biography When The World was attacked by Estellion, the Pillar Sife Eliyos leading the Pillar Alliance Expeditionary Force called up for The World's civilians to raise up arms, he volunteered thinking the military would provide him some education, income, and housing. However as fate would have it, Gauche was diagnosed with the rare Faith Gene as it was called, which allowed him to become a candidate for the new military unit that the Pillar Alliance was putting together, Faith. Everytime You Kissed Me While in the Faith training camp, Gauche caught the eye of a female superior, though she was a year younger than him, Latis Aria would later become someone very important to him. During his days of becoming a true member of Faith the two became closer and closer, to a point where they were considered an inseparable pair, though the two weren't an official couple by any means. : He fought hard in the invasion of the Estellion Sky Empire and was given the Ace of Faith for his service on during Operation Helmesy. Death? on Bashir In Imperial Year 9999, during the Estellion Empire's reconquest of lost territories under the Nadir, he fought the Imperial Blade Barumei on the sky island of Bashir. He drove her to near death, but just before he could finish the fight, his Pillar boost ran out, and he decided to reload it, but it depleted what was left of his soul and he became a soulless shell of a body. : Cho-ah, another Imperial Blade arrived and retrieved the badly wounded Barumei, she saw the soulless body of Gauche and decided to take it along too. Notes *Reference Letter Bee Category:Human Category:Male Category:Narthus Category:F.A.I.T.H. Category:Era of the Admirals Category:Pillar Alliance